He Shalt Not Have Died in Vain
by cottoncandylover11
Summary: “The muggle police found your brother’s body washed up on a beach. Regulus is dead.” It's amazing how the death of someone you thought you didn't care about at all can stop you in your tracks. A one shot about Sirius's reaction to Regulus's death. R


**A/N: A little one-shot about how Sirius takes the news of his brother's death.**

**Disclaimer: The only Harry Potter books I own are the ones sitting in my bedroom. Of course, if any of you know a way for me to gain ownership to the lovely series, please, tell me. I wouldn't object to full Harry Potter rights.**

Today was going excellently. Sirius Black would go so far as to call it fantastic. Well, it was as good as it could get, seeing as there was a dark wizard on the loose and considering he wanted to kill them all. Even so, Sirius didn't think that even Voldemort could ruin his day.

First off, he was able to get out of the house for the first time in weeks, even if it was in dog form. As a matter of fact, he almost preferred being a dog. He and James had been going stir crazy for a while and Lily had finally given up. Provided they remained concealed in the forest and in their animal forms the entire time. This didn't matter. Being a dog gave him freedom he couldn't have as a human. Life and its little problems didn't seem so big to him as a dog. Everything was simpler.

After that, he got to spend time with his beloved godson. It was the first time in over a month. He could seldom visit James and Lily and little Harry, seeing as they all were in hiding. Spending time with his godson brought him more joy then imaginable. In addition to this, Lily's good friend, Marlene McKinnon had popped in and they had really hit it off. He was going to ask her over tonight after the Order meeting.

This was probably the best news of all. There was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight. Although meetings were common, Sirius loved them. Just sitting in the room with some of the members gave him great joy. It made him feel useful, like they were doing something to bring Lord Voldemort to an end, once and for all. This meeting was going to be very special because Lily and James were going to be there. The Potters hadn't been at an Order meeting for several months, seeing as they had been settling into their hiding place. But that was all squared away now. And they were going to meet him tonight at the Order headquarters.

Sirius looked at his watch. It was only 4:30. The meeting didn't begin until six and he didn't want to be early. Sighing, he resigned himself to cleaning up his old bachelor's pad. He hadn't had a girl over in months but if everything went well tonight, Marlene would be paying a visit soon. He scooped all of his old newspaper into a bin, he would use it as fuel when winter came, burning the stupid stories the Prophet printed. He then set to work tidying his desk. Finally, almost all the loose paperwork was organized, an amazing feat for Padfoot.

The only thing out of place was an unopened letter. It had arrived a week earlier but Sirius couldn't bring himself to open it. It was from his younger brother, Regulus. Sirius hadn't heard from his younger brother since he, Sirius, had left Hogwarts. Their final encounter had been a rather nasty one, it involved a lot of screaming on both sides and several punches were thrown. They probably would have had a nasty duel if James hadn't disarmed them both. The punches had started after Regulus called him a disgraceful blood-traitor and the entire fiasco had ended with Sirius pinning his brother down, calling him a pathetic, naïve, wannnabee Death Eater and then, after giving him one final punch in the nose for good measure, Sirius had grabbed his wand from James and left the site. James had told him later that he had broken Regulus's nose.

Sirius didn't want to open this letter because he didn't know if he could ever forgive his brother for all that he had done. He couldn't forgive the boy who looked upon the beating he received after returning home from Hogwarts after his first year, and smiled. He couldn't forgive the boy who followed the Death Eater group at school like a mindless puppy dog. He couldn't forgive the boy who followed Bellatrix around, idolizing her. He couldn't forgive the boy who called him a disgraceful blood-traitor. He couldn't forgive the boy who had given himself to Voldemort. That child was dead to him.

But there was another reason he didn't want to open this letter. Sirius didn't want to know if Regulus still despised him. He didn't want to know what the letter contained. Because deep down, Sirius still loved his little brother. He loved Reggie, the boy he used to protect from his abusive father's rage. He loved Reg, the boy who begged him not to go to the Potters. The one who pleaded his older brother to stay. And he didn't want to know if his brother hated him. Not on his great day. He convinced himself that this letter was nothing more then a prank pulled by the Death Eaters for some twisted fun. And if it was Regulus asking for forgiveness, why should Sirius forgive him in the first place? He had made his own choice and that was that. Sirius through the letter into the rubbish pile unceremoniously. He took his Chinese take-out and through it on top. When he finished this, he glanced at his watch. "Crap," he thought. It was 6:10. He was late. Grabbing his coat and hat quickly, he stepped outside his wards and left with a crack.

Sirius entered the headquarters quickly. As soon as he shut the door, the lights shut off. "Expelliarmus," a rough voice said. An arm wrapped around his neck. A wand was pressed up against his throat. "Identify yourself," the rough voice demanded.

"Sirius Orion Black. Godfather to Harry James Potter, surrogate brother to James Marshal Potter," Sirius answered calmly.

"What is your patronus?"

"A large dog."

"What present did you buy Harry Potter even though his parents expressly told you not to?"

Sirius chuckled slightly at the question. It was obviously thought up by James. "A toy broomstick," he paused, waiting for the arm to release him. When it didn't, he added, "And a cat." The arm released him and the lights went back on. Sirius was correct. His interrogator was none other than Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody. "Merlin, Moody, you could have loosened your grip a little bit," said Sirius, rubbing his neck. Moody grunted but didn't reply. He led Sirius into a room. The meeting went completely silent as they entered.

Sirius looked around. There were more people here then he had originally expected. "Moony! What are you doing above ground? I thought you were doing some work with the other werewolves. If you mess things up with them, I'll kill you. I'm _serious_." Sirius began to chuckle at his own joke but stopped when nobody rolled their eyes at his overused joke. They just sat there, staring. "What's the matter? Oh come on, if you all just keep staring at me like that, I'll start to think that somebody died." Everyone looked away at this statement.

"Padfoot," Remus started. He and James rose and steered Sirius to a chair.

"Who is it? Wormy?" Sirius asked. James and Remus shook their heads.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry." James said. "The muggle police found your brother's body washed up on a beach. Regulus is dead." Sirius was in shock. He wasn't expecting this. After all, why would Voldemort kill one of his loyal followers? And the order had accepted his request to spare him at almost all cost. Sirius did have a soft spot for his baby brother.

"How?" Sirius finally choked out.

"There were cuts and claw marks all over his body. We expect that was inferi." Remus answered. He said more, but Sirius couldn't hear. He couldn't think. His vision was blurring. The walls were closing in. His throat was closing up.

"Sirius? Mate, are you all right? Sirius, answer me!" James's panicked voice rang out.

"What? Oh, I'm okay. Just shocked."

"Sirius, we know it's hard, but we need you to answer us. Did Regulus write you or do anything that could indicate his change of heart?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"A…a let-lett-letter." Sirius finally spat out. "I didn't even read it." His voice cracked. Tears were forming in his eyes. He turned his face, trying to blink them away. Sirius had only cried a number of times in his adult life and most were out of joy. The only time he had cried because he was sad was when he found out that Regulus had truly joined the Death Eaters. That was also the day he promised to never cry for Regulus again. And he wasn't planning on breaking his promise in front of the Order. "I need to go." He stood, shakily.

"Okay, Padfoot, come on, I'll take you home. We'll be needing that letter anyway." James said. Remus rose.

"I'll go with you." Before Sirius could protest, James turned to Lily.

"I'll be back when he's settled in." And with that, the three disappeared with a single crack. James and Remus supported Sirius as they walked into the house. They set him in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Padfoot, where is that letter?" Sirius pointed at the rubbish bin. James rose and retrieved the letter. Remus lit a fire. "Do you want to read it first?"

"I don't think I'll be able to." Sirius said through the tears now streaming down his face. Remus and James were his best friends. He could cry in front of them.

"I'll read it," said Remus, taking the envelope from James.

_Dear Sirius,_

_In truth, I never thought I would be writing to you again. But times have changed. I have changed. I am no longer the foolish seventeen year old who called you a blood traitor at our final encounter. I can see clearly now, the error in my ways. No more do I accept the lies our parents spoon-fed us so many years ago and forever wish I could have resisted them as you did. Unfortunately, I did not, and I will always regret this. I am going to do something I hope will counterbalance some of what I have done. The truth is, Siri, I am afraid. What I am going to do is dangerous, but if I succeed, the world will be a step closer to making Voldemort mortal. Alas, I cannot tell you what I am going to do in this letter, for fear of it being receipted, and by the time you read this, I will surely be dead. I can only hope, that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all I have done. Because I love you Siri. And I look up to you. I always have._

_Your brother,_

_Regulus_

For a long time, nobody said anything. They didn't have to. Their presence was more comforting then any words would ever be. Finally, Remus and James rose. Remus duplicated the letter. "Sirius, we have to get back to the meeting. They'll need to see this."

"No! Please don't leave me." Sirius begged. He needed the presence of his two best friends. He wasn't ready to be alone.

"Alright, Sirius, I'll wait here while Remus returns the letter. Then he'll come back and we'll stay the night." James said. "If that's what you want." Sirius nodded. "Okay. Remus, if you will tell Lily that I'm needed here tonight. Tell her I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"No! Sirius croaked. "Can she stay the night to? She and Harry will help."

"Ok. Remus, can you get Harry and Lily?" Remus nodded and left. A few minutes later, he appeared with Lilly and Harry.

"Oh Sirius," said Lily, she bent down and gave him the best hug she could with a baby in her arms.

"Can I hold Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." She handed the little boy to his godfather. Harry looked at the man with a somber expression on his face. He lifted his little hand and wiped a tear from his godfather's face.

"Siwius no cwy." Harry said. Everyone in the room gasped. It was not only Harry's first word, but also his first sentence. Sirius beamed. It was then, as he bounced the little baby on his knee, that he decided he would put all of his life into destroying Voldemort. Not only for baby Pronglet on his lap, but also for his brother. He promised himself, would not let the man die in vain.

**So, how did you like it? It may become a collection of one-shots about the boys growing up. I have so many new ideas and so little time to write. Read and Review, let me know if my writing is good enough to make it a collection.**

**Follow the Arrow and click.**

**|**

|

v 


End file.
